The Phobia list
by Kitten1313
Summary: We all have fears, some rational, some not. Each one unique and far too real for those who have them. An October writing challenge
1. Chapter 1

**Athazagoraphobia- fear of forgetfulness or being forgotten**

Who am I?

I'm me of course. Who else would I be? I'm Prussia, no the Awesome Prussia. I've been through countless battles, eras and saw the rise and fall of Empires and Nations alike. My name is Gilbert. I've known many lovers and friends through the years. Humans, animals...nations.

I am a Nation. I am history. I am me...why, why won't you believe me? I don't deserve that look of yours. You act like this is the first time you've heard all of this.

Proof? Sure I can prove it, I can prove it all. I can tell you who I fought against and with but, I mean sure anyone can say that. Any good cosplayer or history buff can spit out dates and names at the drop of a hat but, that doesn't mean I'm not real. That I'm not me and that I didn't live through it all like any of the others.

What was Prussia? Really now you're just mocking me. Prussia was...no is. Is! I am still Prussia! I am still here, still living, still breathing! There's still blood in my veins and air in my lungs and I exist.

I think therefore I am. Plain and simple, wait.

Don't walk away, please. I'm who I say I am. I'm me, I'm Prussia. I'm as important as the rest of them! Do you hear me?

Do you?

Hello...?

Please don't leave me here. I'm who I say I am. Elizabeth, please...remember me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nebulaphobia-fear of fog or clouds**

It's a cold feeling as the fog rolls in. It's something he should be used to; it's something he once loved to see. The cold fog rolling in from the harbor on a dark night but now he's come to loath it and everything about it. England pulls his coat tighter around himself in vain, his knuckles turning white as he marches on admit that he'll face his fear head on.

His eyes dart back at into the darkness, his eyes constantly playing tricks as the fog moves in around him. Enveloping him in a death shroud, it takes every inch of his sanity not to scream out, to cry and to run for any place to hide.

"No." He mutters in a shaky breath. "I'm fine." It's a weak lie at best. "It's fine. I'm fine."

Suddenly he stops listens and in a moment all the color drains from his face. It's a noise that can't be real but, the nation doesn't care. His feet barely make contact with the ground below him as England scrambles to get away from the noise, the darkness and most importantly the fog.

Tears start to stream down his face, as the fog closes in once more. It's not until he's safely at home, as the tears continue to flow the tired man slowly sinks to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest. "Go away..." He manages as soft crying fills his ears. "Please I'm sorry, I can't help you."

One of his fairies appears, holding him gently. "Shh." She says looking up at the window and the thick fog; she knows what's out there. They only come out in the moonlight nights when the fog comes in. Each woman crying out for justice they never got. "The fog will be gone soon." She watches as a wicked smile appears in the window as a knife slides down the glass. "And so will he..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Cryophobia- Fear of extreme cold, ice or frost**

 _It's a stupid thing, I'm Russia after all. The cold is nothing to me and my people. I've made a home in the snow and perhaps that's why I don't dare to go out in the storms anymore. When it was the Germans freezing to death I just smiled coyly. They didn't understand me and General Winter doesn't take prisoners. They deserved it. It was war._

 _Yet I still don't dare step out into the heavy snow...when I was young it was beautiful but, now I fear it's changed._

France looks up from the paper, staring at the tall man sitting across from him. "What changed?" He had heard tales of the Russian winter but never imagined what could have happened in the icy snow.

Looking away Russia shrugs. It's taken him so long to get this far, to open up to his old friend but still he feels nothing but shame. "Have you seen people frozen?" Russia asks quietly looking down at his hands. When France doesn't answer he continues. "They look so afraid. They huddle around themselves if they still have a moment of clarity otherwise...it's only fear in their frozen faces. Their minds turn on them in those last hours in the cold, twist what they see and feel until in the end it's useless to fight."

France nods, taking his friend's arm. "It's sadly apart of life sometimes. Death takes many like that so don't let the thought consume you."

Russia slowly locks eyes with France, his eyes icy cold. "I don't fear death Francis. Death is the end." His mind wanders back to the cold pass when he first caught sight of a young woman buried in the snow; hand out reaching in an unnatural angle, eye lids frozen shut. "It's the moments before it that I fear." His eyes move ever so slightly to look past the French man to the shadow behind him. Her eyes still frozen shut yet Russia's certain she's staring right at him. "And what remains after..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thantophobia-fear of losing someone you love**

"They're both very important to me..."

I open my eyes quickly to find myself on the sofa. Just another nightmare and nothing more. Funny really, I can hear Al saying it but it doesn't feel real, like it's just a line from one of his movies or a video game yet who is he talking to? Talking about?

Me?

No, I doubt it, he wouldn't. Sure we're brothers but I'd never think he'd say that about me. Perhaps Arthur at one point he would have but even then it wouldn't have been out loud. It's now that I hear a sudden loud thud from the kitchen. It's either Al being stupid or Kumajirou looking for food. Anyway I walk in to investigate none the less and I stop dead in my tracks.

My mind can't even start to comprehend what I see in front of me. "Alfred?" I blink, it's not real it can't be. "Alfred this isn't funny!" I screech out taking a step forward seeing him lying motionless in a pool of blood. It's a stupid prank, a joke for Halloween but I'm not laughing. "Please..." I manage as I fall to my knees pulling his head up into my arms, his blue eyes are so cold and lifeless. "Al, wake up."

"They can't hear me anymore, so I'll tell you in all honesty...They're very important to me."

* * *

His screaming is almost deafening and could give you a damn heart attack if you're not prepared for it. Luckily I guess you could say I've heard this before. Nearly every night this month he's been here, and every night the same screaming right at two in the morning. Still I run to his room right next to mine, with the same kind of feeling in my chest. "Mattie." I call out trying not to scare him anymore than he already is.

The moment I'm in his bed, his arms are wrapped tightly around my neck, his head buried in my chest. Quietly he starts to sob and in return I just hold him in the dark.

Again I've come to expect this, soon I figure he'll go back to sleep but tonight I hear something among his cries.

"I love you."

I smile warmly. "I love you too bro." I answer as he lifts his head.

His eyes are blood shot as tears continue to fall. "I..." He stops short, his face showing the inward struggle he's having that he can't seem to put into words. I want to understand and he wants to tell me but he can't. Finally he opens his mouth again and I hear something I thought I'd never hear ever again. "They're very important to me."

I freeze. My eyes lock with his and I have to say something so finally it comes out. "You won't lose me." I pull him close into a tight embrace only now realizing how much both of us are shaking. He couldn't have heard me. He was gone, his heart stopped...I held his hand until finally mine did as well. "And you are." I say, my voice cracking as tears stream down my cheek. "You're so damn important to me and I do love you."

I lost him so many times over that fucking year but I'll never let him know it. Let it be a nightmare but please god...don't let him remember it. I'm the hero after all and can, no will bear the burden alone.

"Shh Mattie." I say again thankful to hear his breathing even out. "It was just a dream..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Musophobia- fear of mice or rats**

It's not strange. It's understandable. 75 million died.

And those little devils caused it. All those poor people left to rot in the streets because of those beady eyed creatures. I remember it all no matter how much I try to force it away from my mind. The tumors, the blood, rashes then...

I blink as my nails dig into the chair as I stare off at a wall. I won't let my mind go there. I can't. Not again.

I shake my head, forcing my eyes back to the creature in the small cage. It's staring at me with those soulless eyes and suddenly I can't catch my breath.

My nails dig deeper into the arm of the chair. Germany said it would help but, it's only bringing back the memories of the dead...of those trapped in their homes. Walled up and left to scream out then to finally succumb themselves.

Burning the bodies and the smell...the screams.

Suddenly I bolt from the room, my mind screaming as loudly. I don't care if Germany tries to catch me, I don't care if he wants to yell at me.

They are from the fiery depths of hell and they should stay there. Those evil rats. They caused it! Evil bastards all of them...I can still feel it's eyes on me and I know...I always will.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ataxophobia- fear of untidiness or disorder**

It's not that he's extremely messy. Really he never gets flour anywhere else but the spot I tell him he can but, it still doesn't feel right. It has to be orderly. It has to be clean, spotless.

Why? I, to be honest I don't know. It's something in me that screams out that it has to be clean. Everything has to be in order if it's not, everything will fall apart. Everything will dissolve into chaos and, again something clings to the back of my mind.

Don't let it fall apart. Don't let it get out of control.

Stay in control and keep it clean.

Once he's done I finish wiping my kitchen down until it's spotless. I breathe a sigh of pure relief as my heart slows down and a smile grows on my face. Soon I'll have to go into the living room and possibly clean up whatever mess might be in there thanks to my brother but until then I'll do a quick sweep.

I open the closet, pull out a broom and look over at another broom in the corner collecting dust. It's another thing my mind clings to. I don't know where or when I got it but I don't dare touch it. Slowly I close the door and leave the broom in the dark.

Keep it clean, always.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cleithrophobia- Fear of being locked into an enclosed space.**

I clear my throat as I shuffle through papers, below me I can hear Abel laughing and soon I know Emil will be walking past my open down sighing. As I pick up my pen my door behind me slams shut. My pen drops to the floor as a shiver runs down my spine.

I take a deep breathe, than one more as I compel myself to pick up the pen. I'll force myself through it even as my hand starts to quiver.

I'm stronger than this. I can get past it yet another chill runs down my spine as my eyes scan the room before landing on the door. "It's my room," I say nearly breaking my pen. "Not the chamber. It's not going to," I don't finish. Really I don't want to say the word. Depressurize. To most it's something strange to fear. I'm not in the water, it wasn't me but they were my people.

Perhaps it's because he had my name before he went thought that tiny hole and became nothing but parts in the water. Really he was gone in a matter of seconds but, in that moment did he know? Did they all know what was going to happen? Did they feel their very blood boil away? It was such a tiny hole yet he fit through it like it was nothing.

"It's my room." I tell myself again practically sprinting for the door but as my hand reaches for the knob I freeze. What if it's locked? What do I do then?

My hand touches the knob, my eyes squeezed shut. God don't be locked or is that worse? No. I can feel the walls closing in on me and the whole atmosphere of the room change.

"I'm in my room, I'm in my room."

Suddenly the door opens and I'm staring face to face with Emil. His eyes are wide, not that I blame him. I doubt he was expecting me to be so close. "What are you muttering about?"

"Nothing." I answer taking ahold of the door knob and opening the door wide. "Just don't close my door, I like it open." With that I go back to my paperwork feeling my whole body relax as my mind eases.

I'm in my room, nothing more and I have work to do. Also I need to put something there...so no one can close it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Phasmophobia- fear of ghosts**

I'm not the only one that respects them. At one point I told Joe who in times of war used it against my people. All's fair in love and war he told me but, still...what was cried out in the middle of those steamy nights chilled me to the bone. Every night he would hold me tight, telling me it wasn't what I thought.

It wasn't my people crying out but his movie magic. Movie magic, really in the back of my mind I knew this like he does but it still lingers. A chill down my spine, goosebumps coating my skin and a sour pit in my stomach each telling me I shouldn't be here with them.

Sure he cries out, holding tightly to anything around him though I know it's just an act. A game to him and nothing more but to me, I'm deathly afraid of what calls out in the night.

"Lien?" I hear behind me as I close the curtains of his home. Just beyond his porch lights it's pitch black, even the stars don't wish to shine on nights like this. "It's okay." He says again pulling me away.

Finally I look up into his blue eyes seeing something deep within them. "You know they're out there."

"They aren't real."

I scoff yet; let him return me back to his couch. "Once you didn't dare say that to me." In the dark I hear a scream but I say nothing, my hands balling into his sweatpants. "You respected them too."

He wraps an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to his side. As he starts the movie again I can hear his heartbeat quicken. He hears them too but I wonder one thing.

Does he hear them in English or in Vietnamese?


	9. Chapter 9

**Allodoxaphobia- Fear of opinions**

Why Lei has to roll his eyes at me I'll never understand. I'll always blame that English bastard. He put those thoughts in his head, he taught my little Hong Kong English. He taught things that could get my poor boy hurt.

What he says and does. Reminds me so much of the English idiot, the one that tried so long to force his ideas on me. His stupid ideas, just like all the others before him and I'm sure will still come. I am me and I won't change for anyone else, no will I listen to anyone else's ideas but my own.

They are all that matter. They are true, honest and right. Mine won't cost any more heartache, any more pain.

They're just communist propaganda.

Nothing but lies.

You're confused, that never happened.

I ball my fists, looking down at my feet as the thoughts swirl around my mind. None are mine but others trying to hide what they did. They've tried so hard but I know the truth. What they did to me, I do and I'll never forget.

"They aren't lies." I say trying to force the opinions out of my head but they continue to swarm like bees until it's hard to hear anything else. "Leave me alone." I grit my teeth until my own thoughts are drowned out. "Go away."

It starts to consume me until I'm left unsure of my own thoughts. I sit there until Lei comes to ask me something. I look up at him with cloudy vision before blinking as the thoughts finally clear my mind. Their stupid ideas fleeing back into the recesses of my mind where they belong.

Hopefully it's where they stay. I don't need to hear them because deep down I'm afraid of what they mean and who once said them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nyctophobia- fear of the dark**

I sit around the campfire watching the small flames dance around the wood. Here I'm safe yet as I glance up at the darkness around me, my stomach drops. I shouldn't be this uneasy and let this childish fear consume me yet here I am.

A snap of a twig, a lone cry of an owl and a squirrel races by. I know it's what these things are but my mind tells me otherwise. It tells me of the soldiers lurking beyond the safety of the fire. Of the demons, dragons and creatures I abandoned centuries ago waiting quietly.

Perhaps it's because I've spent so much time with the others, with Russia, Poland and America that I've learned to ignore them. But alone it all comes back to me again.

Another twig snaps in my ear making my body freeze. From the corner of my eye I can see it, a demon inching forward, reaching out for me.

"Grabbed some more logs...you okay?"

Forcing a smile I nod at my old friend. "Just cold Mr. America." I answer as he throws another log on the fire before disappearing into one of the tents. Again the lights dance but it does little to ease my fear. Really it's not the darkness I fear, it is natural after all. It's what watches me from beyond in it that chills me to the bone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ommetaphobia-fear of eyes**

Eyes.

Brown, Blue, Green and Hazel.

They are truly beautiful things; glimpses into the very soul yet when one is without shine its horrifying. I've seen it many times and not just from those moments away from death. No, sometimes those contain the most life. They're trying to cling on to something that is so fleeting in this world.

It's those that have lost all hope that I fear, those that are long since dead and are just waiting for the end. They claim otherwise at times but their eyes tell me the truth. What's worse are those of evil men, their souls are nothing but black pits that can make even me shutter as their eyes bare into mine.

Wicked, evil, soulless...

How I'd wish they'd look away or disappear but, then another image comes to mind. An image I can't erase from my mind no matter how much I try. What I would do to those soulless eyes if given a chance perhaps.

In the dead of the night, it returns in my sleep. I look up at the moon above as a thin sliver of cloud glides across it. A thought enters my mind.

It looks much like a razor.

Suddenly the moon blinks and if I'm lucky at this I'll wake up but if not...I won't tell you what I see. I've seen it dozens of times and it still sends a chill down my spine so I won't dare make you imagine it. I could never do that to any of you.

But I've noticed the color of the moon's eye. Blue just like my Jean's, it even has her spark of life before it was taken from her...It was my favorite thing about her and the last thing I saw before she went up in flames.

Eyes, how beautiful yet, how I loathe them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Genophobia-fear of sexual intercourse**

It doesn't make sense to most that I've told. I've been married to that man for how many years? How many decades did I stand by his side, fight for our lands, our love...our people?

But it wasn't what I wanted. No I'll always love him like no other and fight to the death to protect those I love. He was my husband yet, I couldn't dare touch him in that way that other married couples did. Strangely he never pushed me like I've seen other husbands do to their wives. In a way I doubt he would have cared much anyway. He didn't long for physical love like others did.

Music was his first true love; I hopefully at least was his second.

It was moving and always made my heart swell with joy but nothing more. Deep down my heart yearned for another. No, not a lover per say but what I once had in my youth. Freedom, to run wild in the woods with no one to tell me anything otherwise.

I was once like Athena. A free woman who didn't need a man to tell me otherwise. I was powerful, elegant and I could handle myself like no other so why...why would I give that up? Funny really. I bet none of the men know I'm still a virgin.

Even Rodrick possibly thinks I've had my way with many other human lovers and really I'll let him think that. I'll let them all think what they wish of me and my body. It's my body, my will and my freedom and no one will ever take that from me.

Old fashion as it might be I can't do it. I can't let them take that from me, it's all I have left of that innocence. All of the bloodshed and horror I've seen in my life wouldn't compare to what I'd lose if I gave it away. It's a fate worse than death, knowing I could never get it back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sedatephobia-fear of silence**

Music fills my home; it always has and really always will. It's comforting and always eases my mind when nothing else will. If I'm not the one playing I have a record playing. It's old but still works beautifully leaving an angelic tune when I need it.

I need it most nights when the world is asleep, just before three am when the silence is destroyed by the early birds. I'm sure my ex-wife hated it but I couldn't sleep without it. I couldn't think without some kind of music or noise in my ears let alone sleep.

Silence while to a few of my nations is 'golden' but to me it's deafening. At first it's nothing but an awkward lack of sound but then soon it becomes unbearable. I can't even think as the whole world seems to close in on me, drowning me in pure silence.

That I fear the most, the pure silence. Pure silence means nothing. No life at all. I've heard that kind of silence before once and I refuse to hear it ever again.

 **A/N: I might re-write yesterday's story after the 31** **st** **one. I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind for that kind of phobia so for Hungry I'll re do it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lupophobia-fear of wolves**

I have the same nightmare every night. I'm in the woods as a full moon rises. It's calm, quiet and from what I can tell I'm alone. Nothing new really, these are my lands so what do I have to fear here?

It's then that I notice something off in a clearing. At first I can't tell what I'm looking at but soon my eyes adjust to the darkness. "Miffy!?" I call out taking a step forward. It's so clear by her little heart pattern that it's her but as I take another step forward I hear something that makes my blood run cold.

Out there, somewhere within the trees a wolf howls. Then another, followed by another yet I can't move a muscle as I listen to the cries around me. After what feels like hours my eyes return to Miffy to see her suddenly surrounded by a pack of wild creatures, each one snarling with blood lust in their eyes.

"No!" I scream out, my feet barely touching the ground but, I'm too late. Always too late. Before my eyes my darling little rabbit is torn limb from limb. Blood drips from their mouths before each one turns on me. Their black eyes glaring into my soul.

I don't run. I can't.

But just before I meet the same fate I wake up drenched in a cold sweat. Slowly I turn to see the moon outside of my window and my darling little one asleep by me feet. It's a dream, nothing more until I hear it. Off in the distance but as clear as day. The cry of a lone wolf.

It's calling out a warning, of what I don't know but I don't ever want to find out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Agliophobia- fear of pain**

It shouldn't still affect me this way. It was so many centuries ago yet I can still feel every agonizing moment. They weren't there to kill me. No, they didn't want my blood they wanted information. Information on things they could never understand. About my friends, lovers, people. The worse was what they dared to ask me about Romano.

The boy was so young damn it. I kept him away from it as much as I could but he was a fascination to them so they demanded I told them everything.

No was what I told them so on the rack I went. Every twist of that cursed machine was for his safety. Every moment of hell hanging by my wrists from the celling was to make sure they never found Bella or worse...Gilbert.

He might not have been a devil but they wouldn't have cared. His blood red eyes were enough for the church.

My mouth always stayed shut even as the pain became nearly unbearable. Then I could bare it. It's now in the kitchen when I cut my hand that I can't handle. The pain takes me right back in that dark cellar, praying to God for any salvation.

Salvation that rarely came. God, save me from this now...


	16. Chapter 16

**Somniphobia-fear of sleep, nightmares**

Ain't like I'm afraid of anything. It's just that I don't like what I see when I close my eyes. Screams, crying and figures I didn't think I'd ever hear again.

Fire licking at heretic's feet, crying of men being pulled apart by angry horses. People trapped in the smallest of boxes hoping that they'll one day see the light of day again. And finally the last prayers of those meant ta be hung by the gallows.

Now did some of them deserve it? Yeah they did but somehow I always felt it wasn't right. Sure yah have ta make a point when it's needed. But something about how the executor's faces would light up would turn my stomach. Their normally dead, soulless eyes would come to life and a smile would grow on their pale faces.

It's their faces that keep me up at night and their god damn smiles are what haunt my dreams. It's come to a point when I need a little drink to ease my mind. Arthur tells me I should lay off the drink but the lad doesn't know what I've seen. I've shielded him from a good point of it, he was young but he still would have understood perfectly.

Only thing I might have done right with the boy. At least the lad can sleep at night peacefully as I keep my inner terror to myself. God I need another drink, it's nearly midnight and I'm so tired.


	17. Chapter 17

**Nyctohylophobia- the fear of dark woods or forests at night**

During the day I don't mind venturing into a park for a light hike. Most ending well before the sun sets, it's those few that don't that I've come to dread.

True I don't believe in the spirits anymore. Nothing but superstitions and nonsense yet, I do still feel the uneasiness when I step close to even my forests. Actually more so if I'm being honest.

It shouldn't be this way. They are my own lands but, especially around March I feel it. The loneliness, the despair crying out in those moonless nights when only the woodland sounds should be the only things heard. It's like the land calls out to them, as a way to escape. Really it's just a new hell instead.

A thick world separated from ours by the sheer isolation, alone there they end it. Some to be found, hanging by what's left of their necks while others to never be seen again, swallowed up by the woods themselves.

What can be gained from this much loss of life? What can we possibly understand or are we meant to understand it at all?

Nothing, that's what's gained by the whole thing.

As for understanding, well I know this much. For a forest so dense it's amazing how empty it makes me feel. It's a feeling that can gnaw at you until there's nothing left.

I've felt it so clearly in those woods and sadly I'm not alone. I pray for those souls and apologize for not being able to stop it. I have no control over death, who I fear is really in charge of those woods.

 **A/N: Sorry for the recent double posting. There's a few times I don't have access to the internet but there will be 31 of these I promise. Also this is from Japan's pov and as for the woods they are the infamous Aokigahara or Suicide woods**

iiStop correcting "i"Stop correcting "i"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hexakosioihexkontahexaphobia-** **fear of the number 666**

He hides it from most but I know. I know what he truly fears. Many would be surprised that my big brother, is terrified of the strangest of things but I understand. I understand why he keeps a cross around his neck and a bible hidden in his case right next to his gun.

In fact he doesn't go anywhere without either. If he does by accident, well he's home quickly with wide eyes and shaking hands. That scares me more than when he's angry at one of the other nations. The fact that he's spiraling into a moment of true panic and fear and there's nothing I can do to stop it. All I can do is hold him tightly as I sing a little hymn in a small hope to ease his pain.

"Lili..." He'll say with a weak breath as his eyes return to normal.

I'll hold his head and kiss the top of his head. "It's okay. He can't get you here." I'll smile like I always do. "We're safe here remember?"

He'll wrap his arms around my waist and hold me tighter. For a second I feel more like his mother than sister but I'll start another hymn again. "He's still angry we tricked him..."

"He won't come back. The devil's not welcome here."

Again I'll prepare myself, knowing what he'll say next. "I know. But I still see his number everywhere."

"Vash."

"You don't see it." His eyes will change again, wild and crazy. "He'll get his soul one day and it won't be a damn sheep." His heart will beat nearly out of his chest until finally he'll fall asleep.

My poor brother...I'll never know what he really sees but I'm sure whatever it is, terrifies him to his core.


	19. Chapter 19

**Pyrophobia-fear of fire**

Nothing more than a celebration now, the kids love it. They spend so much time to make the little 'witch' then to see the glee on their faces when the rag doll is tossed into the fire. I put on a mask, smiling warmly as the fireworks go off but inside I'm screaming.

I'm screaming because at one time that wasn't just a rag doll but a real person, a real woman screaming for mercy as the flames consumed her. How many did I watch? Sure there were trials but I know as much as the others do that they weren't real. They were meant for hysteria and my people paid the price.

Their screams echoing in my ears, their cries near deafening as the fires blackened their flesh and the smoke filled their lungs. I know, I was one of them once.

Abel could only watch in horror as I was dragged up to the raging fire. He tried to persuade our king but, even after countless hours it wasn't to be. I was thrown into the hell pit, my skin cracked and boiled. God how I wish I could have died but God or perhaps the devil took too much joy from my misery.

Soon the fires died down, the people left, the priests said their prayers then, only then did Abel delicately take me out of the ashes. "I'm sorry my sister." He whispered as tears streamed down his face. "Forgive me."

What was left of my heart broke. I forgave him though I still see it at night. The flames, the crackling of my own skin and the laughter. Who's I'm not sure nor am I sure I ever want to know.


	20. Chapter 20

**Necrophobia- fear of the dead**

It's not done a lot anymore but I still feel a sour pit in my stomach when it's brought up. Sure now it's just a joke among the older government men and China but how I wish they'd leave it be.

"So does he have a wife?" One jokes, his breath smelling of strong liquor as I do my best to ignore them. They'll pass out soon though it can't come quick enough for me.

China takes a swing from his own drink as I'm tempted to text England to get me the fuck out of here if only for a moment. "It was arranged about hmm," He stops, that stupid smile planted on his face. "Two hundred years ago."

A chill runs down my spine as I start to rapidly text. I'm praying that none of them can see how wide my eyes are or how quick my heart starts to beat.

"Oh so she's waiting for him huh?"

No answer. I try someone new, anyone as long as they can distract me or him enough to change the subject. Figures my luck, again no one answers when he says it.

"A perfect little bride, she's waiting for him on the other side." He laughs as the others chuckle.

It rings in my ears as her image pops into my head. She was once so beautiful though I only saw her a few times. She was seventeen, long black hair and her eyes...at the time they were so gentle as she bowed sheepishly at me but then the image morphs as her porcelain skin melts away, her eyes rotting out into dark black holes, blood running down her cheek like tears. Her thin lips grow into a large crooked smile as she cocks her head slightly, still staring at me.

Her dead soulless eyes...

I nearly scream as I receive a message. After a second I let out a soft chuckle feeling stupid for my own fear but, as I look down my heart is filled with dread again as my blood runs ice cold.

"I'll see you soon my love."


	21. Chapter 21

**Ornithophobia- fear of birds**

He bought me love birds. They're cute I suppose and their little song is quaint but I don't think Matthew fully understands. It's not joyful little song birds that haunt my nightmares. How I wish it was that simple. Instead I see them, large black winged birds with dead eyes. First a few sit among trees but soon the few become dozens then hundreds watching.

As I stare up at them I feel it, an overwhelming sense of dread that I haven't felt in over two decades. Each one watching, not making a single sound as a stale wind rattles the brown leaves still hanging desperately from the trees.

I want to run but my legs refuse. Scream but my mouth won't utter a word. All I can do is watch frozen in place.

It's an omen. It's a wicked omen of death. I've seen them before when my land was dying as my people went hungry. Again they came when my land was soaked in radiation. Yet both times they screamed. It was almost deafening as the sea of crows cawed viciously but now.

How I wish they'd do something; anything besides stare at me with those haunting eyes that leave me so cold and dead inside even long after the sun's risen again. I know they'll return once I close my eyes or worse when I look out at one of the many trees outside of my kitchen window.

Lord, why couldn't they be love birds?


	22. Chapter 22

**Isolophobia- fear of solitude**

I loathe it, and maybe that's what the cats' sense. Their calming meows do manage to put me at some ease when there's no one else there. Their soft footsteps are like music to my ears and when they purr, oh how it's a sea of tranquility.

I'm never without at least one to keep my company. They don't ever mind either, taking turns so none of them are forgotten. Perhaps a few of them are heavenly gifts from my mother to keep the loneness away. After all she had the same fears and they turned out to be well warrantied.

Solitude, a feeling of being completely and utterly alone. In it, ideas can easily die as memories fade away. Memories of times and thoughts that once meant everything can be so easily lost. Lost with no one to find them ever again because how would they know they're lost? They won't. They would fade away never to return to the rest of the world and the world won't bat an eye. The world doesn't care; it'll continue to move on even as people like my mother fade away.

With all of this, how can Kiku stand it? He must know something I don't but I'd never ask him. He can have it and I'll have my cats. They'll never leave me to the fate of the world...at least I hope they never do.


	23. Chapter 23

**Autophobia-fear of abandonment**

You got to be shitting me with this bullshit. I'm not afraid of anything, I'm Jason Jones for god sake and it's not like I haven't been though worse. I've always been alone so what do I have to be afraid of? Love? Please I don't know the meaning of the fucking word. Lust well now that I know.

That's what I use Arthur for and that alone. I don't need him, I will never need him and I like to be alone. So if you were hoping for some sweet ass story or creepy pasta well sorry to burst your bubble. Hell I doubt he even really cares anyway. Sure he pretends and that's 'sweet' and all but uh I don't fucking care. I don't care about him, I don't care about what people think about it and I...I don't want him to go home.

Fuck. I'm stronger than this damn it yet I can't fake it anymore.

I don't want him to end up like everyone else in my goddamn life. They leave without a fucking trace and again I'm alone to try to pull myself together. Like I said I'm used to it but god damn it if he's not different. His green eyes seem to bear into my soul as his touch leaves me nearly speechless. I doubt he's human but like I said I really don't care. He could be the devil himself and I'd gladly let him take me anywhere he wants.

I mean if I'm going to hell anyway I might as well have a companion right?


	24. Chapter 24

**Claustrophobia- fear of having no escape, being closed into a small space**

I count to ten slowly. It's just a dream and nothing more but when I open my eyes again I have to stifle a scream. Before me is the same bricked up wall and behind me is nothing but cold stone. I don't know how I got here or why I'm to suffer this fate. Just moments before I was following behind big brother in England's stupid haunted house and the next thing I know I'm here. Alone, in the dark with nothing but my own heartbeat to keep me company.

It's not like I'm going to cry. Ivan will come and save me and if I see England I swear I'm going to stab him for this. No one traps me here and gets away with it and for all I know it's just a stupid trick. So I reach out and touch the bricks barely an arm's length away. As I feel the rough brick, tears start to stream down my face. "Ivan?" I call out hearing nothing but my own voice echoing back. "Ivan!?"

I scream as I hit the wall over and over as thoughts swirl around my mind. What if they never find me? What if they put me here on purpose to die? I mutter a prayer softly as my heart drops into my stomach. It wouldn't be the first time this has happened. Women have been walled up before with nothing left of them but bones. "I'm a sacrifice..." I know I said it but I don't recognize the voice. "Please let me out, I don't want to die here!" My screams are still the only thing I can hear as the walls seem to inch closer to me.

Just as they're about to crush me suddenly I'm on my knees in a blinding white light. It takes me a moment for my eyes to adjust. I'm back in the hallway surrounded by a few of the others. Ivan's nowhere in sight and I feel so exposed. "W-What the hell are you looking at?" I growl out wiping my eyes with no avail.

"Where did you come from?" Someone asks but, I don't have an answer.

I don't know where I was but I know one thing. I don't ever want to go back.


	25. Chapter 25

**Taphophobia- fear of being buried alive**

I know it's silly. Papa would never do it to me and when Mama heard it even he laughed it off. But it still scares me. The stories they'd tell during nights around bonfires, the whispered things that their people have done.

"It was a long time ago."

"It was a mistake. Dear he didn't suffer."

They're weak lies. I might look young but I'm far from stupid. You don't just die right away when you're buried alive. You linger, hoping someone will hear your cries and let you out. The dirt becomes mud around your face as the dirt fills your lungs.

You know Mommy's not coming, she can't help from her spot in heaven but, you still end up crying for her with your last breathes.

"Mommy, Mommy I can't breathe." Suddenly I'm awake again, tears streaming down my face as I choke out another sob. Quieter this time so not to wake up Papa. I don't want him or Mama to know so I wipe the thin layer of mud from my cheeks before turning on my night light. It eases my fears if only for a second.

He's trying to tell me something and I'm pretty sure I know what it is. He's still here; he still remembers it all and won't forgive until he knows why. I don't blame him either; we were the same age but the thing I am scared about is that he's lonely and wants me to join him soon.


	26. Chapter 26

**Deprecorophobia- fear of curses**

I'm not afraid to admit it. I'm a god fearing Catholic man and I know what my people are willing to do to each other. I'm not saying each 'curse' is the same. But the evil eye can do so much damage it's horrifying. Anytime, anyone can put it on you without a second thought without caring what will happen to you. Why would they care? It's not like it's them being attacked every day and night. Tortured because of pure envy.

Envy, pride, wrath. Each one can bring another to their knees. My own brothers have done it to me. I'm sure Feli never meant any harm but for three years I couldn't even look at him. I could get him back. Show him how envious I can be but, it shouldn't ever be messed with.

No matter how tempting I can't ever let it happen. I'm going to hell for more than a few things I've done in my life but I refuse to let that be a part of it. Especially since it can backfire on me.

I know this all too well and I'm still paying for it...I won't admit it out loud but Bella...I'm sorry.


	27. Chapter 27

**Selenophobia- fear of the moon**

He won't admit it but I know what little Icy fears. On those moonless nights he sleeps all through the night. It's the nights when the moon fills the night sky that I know he'll find his way to my bed. I've learned to pretend to sleep even if I want to sit up and instantly ask what's wrong. It won't get me anywhere and it'll only embarrass him more.

Now I wait, until his small body is pressed up to mine before I wrap my arms around him. "So," I start trying not to raise my voice nor make it seem like I've been up for a while.

Ice shakes his head. "Shut up Abel." He mutters curling into my arms like a lost child. His whole body shakes as wind howls outside of my bedroom window. "Can you say something though?" His voice cracks but I know what he wants me to say.

"God." I whisper. Once his body relaxes I shake my head. "They can't get you here."

"You don't know that." He answers as the wind picks up outside. "They haunt whoever they want."

After a moment I nod, not agreeing completely but just to comfort him. "So why only come when,"

He sits up, staring deep into my eyes with a wild look I've never seen from him before. "Because they can hide when it's dark. In the moonlight we can all see them."

His eyes dilate until all I can see is pure black. Even I'm speechless, unable to look away until finally I find my voice again. "Ice, what do you see?"

How I manage not to scream at his answer I might never know but I'm sure of one thing. It wasn't him talking to me anymore. "Death."

Once the moon is hidden behind the clouds his eyes return. "Ice?"

"I'm tired." He answers as his head falls back and before I can say another word he's out like a light. As slow as I can I wrap the blanket around him as I watch him sleep. Who that was I don't know but...I don't ever want to talk to them again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Paruresis- fear of public restrooms**

It's a real thing. Okay much of it is old stories and stupid legends but, they happen. Evil lurks in public restrooms and it's not just creepers. Ghosts love them because well, think of how exposed you really are. You're sitting there minding your own business when suddenly you're in a life or death situation.

Don't say oh Mei Mei that's dumb. You don't understand! Or maybe some of your people do actually. I've seen many women go to the bathroom together. It's part of an unspoken rule so don't shake your head at me. Still though while a group keeps me feeling safe at first, they're still not in there, maybe it's for the better because I doubt my anxiety would be any less.

What could lie on the toilet, in it...I shudder at the thought. I know you're going to say, "Oh does the ghost hide in the toilet?"

And to that I say shut up. Shut up because you've never been there. You've never dreaded sitting there praying that nothing will happen but what needs to. You've never had your heart start racing when the bathroom door opened or knowing that someone is in the stall next to you. Judging you.

So I can wait until I'm safe in my hotel room no matter if it's hours away. I can wait. I always do.


	29. Chapter 29

**Siderodromophobia-fear of trains**

At one point in my life they were nothing much. On a warm summer night I could hear a lone haunting whistle in the distance. It was calming, peaceful but now I'd rather close my windows and forget the large machines. Their rhythmic melody that once lulled me to sleep only brings nightmares now.

Sure the big Aussie afraid of a midnight train. But you've never seen a woman picked out of the cattle catcher before. Or I should say what was left of the poor woman. I've seen her, heard her screams and watched her eyes. God her eyes, full of fear knowing that there wasn't any hope. She was dead the moment she decided to take that tunnel.

Call it fate, or death looking to pick up a life that night but either way you slice it. It wasn't pretty. Sure I could go on with my life if it ended right then and there but, like I said before I saw her eyes. I saw her eyes that night when I helped clean out the cattle catcher and again later that week.

I went back to that tunnel, why? I'll call it morbid curiosity. Really it was just me being stupid. Thinking I could understand what happened, how her last moments could have felt. Again it was stupid because with each thought I walked deeper into that dark tunnel until I was half way through.

That's when I heard it. It started out very faint but soon her eyes met mine in the darkness. Full of the same fear, the same exact terror and while I didn't realize it at first the screaming I heard were mine. Not because I was face to face with her but because of what I saw behind her. A blinding white light that was bearing down on me as the whole tunnel rattled.

I turned tail and ran as fast as my legs could go but soon it caught up to me. And as I fell I braced myself for the same fate but as the train was nearly on top of me, it was gone. The only thing that told me it was ever there in the first place was a lone whistle that echoed in that god forsaken tunnel.

Long, cold and eerie. The same thing I hear every night in my dreams. Well at least I pray it's only in my dreams.


	30. Chapter 30

**Caligynephobia- fear of beautiful women**

I've known Poland for centuries and while to most he can play the part I know what he really fears. He is confident with an air of what I can only call pure sass except when a young woman crosses his path. Not every woman, the plain ones he adores. He loves giving make overs and talking to them about their lives, loves and heart aches but if it's a stunning woman that can turn anyone's head, he backs away like a kicked puppy.

Sure his eyes will be on her like probably everyone else in the room but, there's a different look on his face. Not disgust but fear. He seems to always breathe a sigh of relief if the young lady is wearing a dress that shows her back.

It's always been intriguing to me since I'm sure Ukraine is the one that told him about these 'women' though I bet by now she's all but forgotten about them. "They aren't evil." I once said as we watched a group of young woman at a Halloween party. "They're a mix of all our people."

"You don't know that." He answered taking a sip of his wine. "While most of them might be human I know at least one of them is not." His eyes glanced over to me then back to the group. "I know you're not stupid Toris so look out there and tell me the one thing you see."

The tone of his voice sent a chill down my spine so I did what he asked. They all looked to be in their twenties, most had either blonde, or brown hair except for one who had bright blue. After staring at them I told him my answer. "One has blue hair?"

"She's human."

"And the others?" I asked looking back at the laughing group. It was then that I noticed something odd, something I didn't notice before. In a room so full of light I couldn't help but noticed that most had shadows below them, dancing in turn. "Wait..." I muttered out as I tried not to let my jaw drop.

With a nod he turned and walked out into the dark, away from the party and the angelic woman attending. "May god have mercy on their souls..."


	31. Chapter 31

**Coulrophobia- fear of clowns**

It's not normal, and to be perfectly honest I'd rather deal with a sea of ghosts than one of those bastards. Most seem to love playing It. Red nose, big shoes, deranged eyes, killer instinct, yeah they have it down to a science. It's almost as if most of them have been waiting for this moment. Their time to shine in the lime light, really it's nothing more than an excuse to act out on whatever sick games they've always fantasied about.

So now that they have it I doubt most will want to give it up so easily. To cause as much fear and panic as they want then to disappear into nothing more than another urban legend. The clowns.

Though who's to say they are wrong? I mean...it's just good fun, wait what the fuck am I saying? There's nothing fun about scaring the shit out of everyone. Sure some people deserve it, some just need to lighten up a bit actually. It's just a joke, just a bit of fun and games. Nothing more and nothing less; and let's face it I look pretty damn good with a red nose. A little fun, no one will get hurt, much.

So who's up for a good knock, knock joke?

Hey knock, knock.

Come on kid, not like this thing is sharp or anything. So open up and come play with me.


End file.
